Hamilton watches Hamilton
by Magnus Lightwood-Bane
Summary: Just the classic ham watches ham fic. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! I know that this idea is completely overdone but I am going to try and do my own take on it. I'm doing a reaction story of Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurence, The Schuyler Sisters, George Washington, Philip Hamilton, Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Hercules Mulligan watching Hamilton, an American Musical. Warning: This story contains slight Lams, if you don't like Lams, two things: First of all, what is wrong with you?! Second of all, don't read this story. However, a message to the hardcore Lams shippers: This is not a Lams story. Don't go into this book expecting it to be a Lams fic. The main ship is Alex/Eliza just because that is the one most mentioned in Hamilton. Also, this fic is not historically accurate. I know that a lot of these people were pretty racist and sexist but I'm going to remove that part from the story because I don't think it will add anything to the story and I don't want to act racist or sexist. The fic is about to start but I just want to tell you that everyone is pulled out of their time directly after "The Room Where is Happens". This means that Reynolds Pamphlet has yet to be written and the only known death is of John Laurens *cries in corner*. Also, all rights go to the spectacular Lin Manuel Miranda and his astoundingly good creative team.

Chapter 1:

Click Boom! Aaron Burr had just been muttering to himself about the random explosiveness of Alexander Hamilton when he found himself falling and then promptly being crushed by the weight of someone who seemed suspiciously like Hamilton. Oh...it was Hamilton. The two men simultaneously scrambled up off of the floor and ogled there surroundings. Not two seconds both Angelica and Eliza Schuyler along with Phillip (a poet) Hamilton. Thomas Jefferson and James Madison promptly landed directly on top of them. As soon as the newest arrivals had gotten up and dusted themselves off and as Angelica began question everyone else furiously about their whereabouts the last group of people dropped in Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and it that John Laurens? No, he is dead, isn't he? As Aaron looked around he saw that the room was full of couches that all faced towards a large black screen. Just as he thought that, Aaron saw the black screen flicker and a person appeared on it. "Hello everyone," she said, "my name is Izzy and I you have all been summoned to the year 2017 to witness one your many legacies. Much more than this was left behind when all of you passed away but this musical performance is the shortest way to sum a lot of it up. At least, Hamilton's story. This is a musical based on his life. However, the rest of you are in it and it is common belief the the musical's name, Hamilton, not only refers to Alexander but also the rest of his family. Also, as you may have noticed, I have brought your sadly deceased friend, John Laurens to watch this play with you. However, he will not be able to go back to your time period with you upon the ending of the play. Before the musical begins, I have one note to add. Several of the actors play multiple roles. They are as follows: Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson, James Madison and Hercules Mulligan, and John Laurens and Phillip Hamilton. Now, relax and enjoy the show!" Aaron heard excited murmurs at the idea off the show about to start. In the corner of the room Hamilton was embracing Laurens and holding on on to him like the world was crumbling around the two of them. Aaron was pretty sure he saw tears rushing down the two embracers faces.

(Sidenote despite the fact that the original founding fathers didn't look much like the cast of Hamilton everyone still recognizes who plays who.)

The room grew silent as the show began...


	2. Chapter 2 - Alexander Hamilton

As the play began to play a man walked onto the stage and began to rap

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore

"Excuse me," Alex said "What sort of nerve does-" Before he could could finish, the remainder of people in the room shushed him.

And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished,

In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

"I like this already," Laurens said, grinning in approval.

A voice than popped up over the loudspeaker. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, I forgot to note that whenever someone is singing or talking there name appears in the corner of the screen. To add to that, when characters are doubled up on one actor the character they are portraying is listed. Many thanks."

"Wait… so that guy was me?" Burr asked, mostly to himself, "apparently so."

The ten-dollar founding father without a father

"Hey, that's me!" Laurens shouted, just to be shushed by Angelica, who was trying to

watch.

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter By being a self-starter

By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

Noises of amazement sounded through the room and even Jefferson's "Anti-Hamilton Smirk™" looked rather forced. That was when Jefferson saw his own double walk on stage. Immediately he told everyone around him to be quiet (because he loves to hear the sound of his own voice.)

And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away

Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up

Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of

The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

"Stealing is illegal, son," came a voice from the left side of the room. All the way way from the right side, Hamilton shouted, "I'm not your son!"

Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned

Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain

Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain

And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

Gasps of astonishment fluttered around the room, at both the intensity in which this line was sung but also at the content itself. They quieted down as Burr began to sing again.

Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man

Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland

Get your education, don't forget from whence you came

And the world is gonna know your name

What's your name, man?

Everyone stared as and shortish, brown-haired man walked on stage:

Alexander Hamilton

"There I am," Alex thought, "this is my legacy."

My name is Alexander Hamilton

And there's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait, just you wait

When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden

Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden

Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

And Alex got better but his mother went quick

It was then that everyone's eyes were an Alex, pity in each and every pair that gazed upon him, cuddled up in the couch. As Eliza began to speak, he cut her off saying, "I don't want your pity." So the show went on.

Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide

"Alexander I-" someone began.

Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside voice saying

Alex, you gotta fend for yourself

He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute

He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution

Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord

Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford

Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on

Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land

"We're glad to made it here mon ami," Lafayette whispered. (AN: I don't speak French. Please feel free to correct me. I hope I didn't just offend anyone…)

In New York you can be a new man

Just you wait

In New York you can be a new man

Just you wait

In New York you can be a new man

Just you wait

In New York you can be a new man

Just you wait

"Stop repeating the same thing," Jefferson muttered, only to be shushed by every other person in the room.

In New York you can be a new man

Just you wait

Alexander Hamilton

We are waiting in the wings for you

You could never back down

You never learned to take your time

"That, is most definitely true," Burr said while Lafayette, Laurens, and Herc, made sounds of agreement.

Oh, Alexander Hamilton

When America sings for you

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they know you rewrote your game?

The world will never be the same, oh

"Oh, it will certainly not be!" Alex said with a smile.

The ship is in the harbor now

See if you can spot him

Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom

His enemies destroyed his rep America forgot him

"WHAT?!"

We fought with him

Grins came from the referenced people.

Me, I died for him

A sad look came upon all as they thought about John.

Me, I trusted him

Washington gave a smile in Hamilton's direction.

Me, I loved him

Three girls sang this line but if you listened closely you could hear a male harmony underneath, something that sounded distinctly like the actor who played Laurens and Phillip. As people stared at Angelica, Alex came to her rescue saying, it must be just family love. For instance, you can hear Phillip singing underneath the girls.

And me, I'm the damn fool that shot him

The room instantly fell silent as one man in the middle of the stage uttered those foreboding words the tone to his voice filled with self-loathing and horror, along with regret. All eyes fell on Burr who was staring at the screen, wide eyed. Quietly he whispered to himself, "no."

There's a million things I haven't done

But just you wait

What's your name, man?

Alexander Hamilton

After a moment of science the room exploded into chatter.

Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter and for your reviews of the last one.


End file.
